Will the Semester Ever End?
by Nf2752
Summary: The semester is coming to an end at Twilight Town University, but it's not getting any better for Tobi and Sora. Projects and papers and tests are all waiting around the bend. There's only one week left, can they make it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things related to Kingdom Hearts.**

A/N: So, I decided to give my OC Tobi some more attention than I had lately. And thus this piece was born. Well, that and I've been having a lot of stress with finals this week and all of the essays that I've had to do. I'm just glad that it'll be over this week. And then it's Christmas! Well, I hope it's comforting to know that even our beloved Kingdom Hearts are going through the same crap as we are! And if not, I hope you enjoy this story anyway! Thanks!

* * *

It's snowing. Why is it snowing?! When I left Maine, I was told that it was going to be for a nice warm place, without snow. Why did we have to have classes today? It's snowing and the public transport has all been shut down, but no…classes are still going on. I'm having to trudge through three inches of the stuff with even more still coming down.

"I can't believe we still have classes!" I have to shout just so Sora can hear me.

"I can't believe that we do and the other's don't! It's not fair!" All of our other friends had their teachers cancel class because the weather was too bad. Not my two though. Even Sora had one of his cancelled, but he said he'd walk there and back with me that way neither of us get lost. Add on top of that, I even have a final presentation due today. I'm not too worried about that though. I think I'm pretty prepared for it, but it still sucks.

"This stuff sucks!" I've stepped closer to try and stop yelling.

"I thought you came from a place where this stuff was all around."

"It did, but they'd cancel school when it was like this."

"Sorry bro, I guess we're out of luck. Besides, it's almost finals, so we could use all the help."

"Maybe you could, but I've just got essays, lots and lots of essays."

"You have always been good with those…for the year and a half I've known you anyway." I match my brother's smirk. I guess I should give a quick explanation. Sora and I have only known each other for a year and a half, but we are brothers. If you could see us, then you would know, anyway. Through a bunch of circumstances, we were separated, I was put on this world you've probably never heard of called Earth, he came there, we saved the worlds, I moved here with him, and now we're here. Got it? Good.

"Well, I'm not good at public speaking like you, so I've got to have something!" I can just barely see the lights of the University. It's been a wicked awful walk this past half an hour.

"Don't have a presentation today too?"

"Yep. Gotta love finals." I wonder if sarcasm can travel through a snowstorm. Alright, either it can or he knows me really well because he's laughing at it.

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

"Ugh…it's so nasty out there." Now that we're inside, I can shake out the rest of the snow from my hair. That's one thing that still don't understand about this place. Everyone here has spiky hair, including me now, but I still don't get it. It's really hard to get the snow out.

"Agh! I got snow down my pants! Not cool!"

"Actually it's very cool." That scowl must mean it wasn't as funny to him as it was to me.

"Ha…ha…" I give him a big wide smile, but I'm not sure it helped too much. Well, now he's smiling, so I guess we're okay.

"So where's your first class today?"

"I don't got one this morning, so I'll hang out here until you're done. Then after lunch I've got the one that we have together in this building. No more snow!" I roll my eyes and laugh with my brother. He's right though about the snow. I'm so glad we're out of it.

"Okay, that's what I thought, but well you know me." I pretend to palm myself in the face. I guess the time's here, "Well, I guess that I've got to go class. Wish me luck!" I turn to look up at the stairs that lead to where my class is. With a last sigh, I start up them.

"Good luck! I'm gonna take a nap here." I look back to see my brother flop on the couch. He's so lucky. I think he's only got one final, so he gets to laze around most of next week. Actually, he might have two because he does have that one with me. Still, I'm tired of this week. The whole semester's been piling up and it will finally be over. I just want to go on vacation. One more week, that's it. I can do it.

* * *

I'm next. We chose the order last week, so I've had all this time to get myself worked up, and…it worked. I need to focus on something otherwise I'm totally going to screw up. What's around here…lamp…desks…no none of that makes any sense. Why does he have that stuffed cardinal up there? It's just sitting on the clock on the back wall. That's it! I'll use that as my focus point. Maybe I won't ramble as much, and maybe I won't look like such an idiot up there.

"Thank you Fuu for that riveting and…exciting history of Twilight Town."

"Whatever." I've never really understood that girl. She always seems in such a downer mood. Not sure why Ven really likes her.

"Hmn…yes…okay Tobi, you're up." This is it. Here I go. "And your project is on the history of Keyblades, correct?"

"Ye…yes sir."

"Tobi…take a deep breath, you'll be fine." I look to the professor who's giving me a really nice smile. I do what he says. Not really helping. Wait, remember focus, look at the cardinal, focus on the one point.

"Thanks. Okay, so Keyblades. They're these really cool things. They're wicked, old, er…sorry, very old. They're modelled after this very first one called the χ-blade. I've put up what they think it looked like up here. See how it's very big and very ornate. Well, modern ones aren't like that anymore. These Keyblades can open any lock, even these ones that aren't 'real'." Holy crap, come on Tobi, you're talking way too fast. They probably aren't even following. Focus. Look at the bird. "Sorry about that. What I meant to say is that. While Keyblades can unlock any physical lock, like the ones on these doors, they can also unlock the keyhole of a world. Now, the original Keyblade, that χ-blade there, was designed to open Kingdom Hearts…"

* * *

After I had a chance to focus, everything started to flow. I seemed to get into a great rhythm that made everything work. I got through it, all with the help of that weird little stuffed cardinal. I guess some strange things help. I even used my Keyblade in the project. Not sure they would like that in the admin office, but my class seemed to love it.

"Sora! Wake up!" I shake my brother's sleeping form. Despite being almost noon, there's still almost no one in here. Probably why Sora didn't get anyone knocking him off the couch. Finally, his eyes are starting to open. "Come on Sora, we only have one class left then we can go home. This week will be over and so will all of the stress."

"I know right…" he starts stretching, "this week's been worse than next week will. It'll all be over and then we'll be on break!"

"I can't wait. I'm so done. Remember when I almost tore Van's head off for being sarcastic last week?"

"That was funny and scary at the same time! I wasn't sure if you were serious or not too. You were so focused on that paper you were doing. I told him not to go near you, but uh…" I'm trying to hold in a laugh as Sora retells that day. That was a really long one. I was writing this final paper for I think it was English class. I had been working on for about six hours and Van came into our room and said something sarcastic to me, which isn't weird. That's kinda how our roommate relationship is, but this time, I guess I was stressed really bad because I yelled at him. I was shouting at him about how he should try to do a paper like this, and how he's never had to do any of these things, and well it was just kinda bad. I apologized later. The stress is one of the reasons I hate this time of year. I mean it's one of my favorites, but this specific set of weeks around finals. Everyone's so irritable and angry, plus there's so much work.

"You ready for lunch?"

"I'm always ready for food!" I chuckle and roll my eyes. He is.

* * *

"So he made us go to class for that?" Sora and I start heading out into the snow.

"Yeah, that was pointless, and I'm the one that doesn't have an A in the class." Sora and I start laughing after his comment. The snow's stopped coming down as hard. It's pretty much just flurries now. Everything looks nice and coated, it looks like the sleepy Twilight Town I've come to know and love, not the dreary spot I'm forced to go to school in. That's what finals made it. I stopped appreciating it, I forgot how nice it really was here. "I think the Link is back open, so we won't have to walk as much."

"Cool, that'll be nice. I'm ready to go home. Do you think the others are even awake yet?"

"Probably not." We both start laughing.

* * *

The Link was open so, it wasn't too bad. The station isn't all that far from our apartment, plus the snow is light now. The doors open and Sora and I start heading toward our home. Along our way, a sigh escapes my mouth.

"You okay, Tobi?" I look over at Sora.

"Yeah, just glad this semester is almost over. Plus, this week is over."

"I know! I think this week's been worse than finals will be."

"Ugh…but yeah, then we'll be all done! And we can go on break."

"We're going back to the Islands to see Mom and Dad, right?"

"Of course! Plus I have to show you guys how to celebrate Christmas!" Christmas was my favorite holiday back on Earth. I love all the lights and how everyone is so happy. Plus all of my family would get together and just spend time together. It was perfect, and now I get to spend it with my new family! Alright, we're almost home. I can see our building as we round the corner.

"That's right! You told me about that. It sounds kinda cool, but I still like Halloween better."

"Well, you would, I mean free…" What the heck was that?! Something just hit me! Where did it… "Roxas! What was that about?!" He hit me with a snowball! I…I can't stop myself from laughing. I scrape together a snowball of my own and fling it at him. Ha! I got him back! "Take that!"

"Hey Roxas! I thought you were trying to hit him, not me!"

"Sorry Sora!"

"Sure!" He throws his own snowball toward Roxas. We're in an all-out fight now. Snowballs are flying everywhere and we're all coated in snow. A few minutes in, Van comes and joins us. We're all laughing and fighting with the fresh snow.

"What was this for Roxas?" I manage after the battle's slowed down and we've stopped laughing.

"I don't know. You've been so stressed lately, and you seemed to not be having fun like you used to. So I figured that today was a perfect day to get you to relax."

"Yeah, after you about killed me. It was clear you needed a break."

"Thanks guys! You're the best!"

* * *

A/N: See? Snowball fights make everything better! Please review!

Tobi's Note: Hey! This is Tobi, if you want to know more about me and, well, all that stuff I kinda mentioned early. You should check out these other two stories by Nf2752; A New World and Take Two! They're both about all of us, and if you liked this one, I'd bet you'll like this one! Merry Christmas!


End file.
